


Guest

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, EWE, Gen, Haunting, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: At night, Ginny sleeps next to him. Voldemort sleeps in his head.





	Guest

**Author's Note:**

> From a 100-word writing challenge on Discord.

3am. Cold room, warm blankets. Ginny next to him. Dreamless Sleep is no use. Fumbling for the bottle in the dark, Harry takes it anyway. He has auror training in the morning. He can't afford to make mistakes.

Eyes closed.

Eyes open.

The Hogwarts Express blows steam into the ghostly train station. All in shades of white and gray, silent except for the horn that blares to signal the train’s intent to leave. Empty, entirely under capacity, it never leaves. Harry stays put. 

Footsteps from behind. Harry doesn't turn around. It is never Dumbledore who visits him here.

"Hello, Harry."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on [tumblr](https://wynnefic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
